Choice
by Julie Winters
Summary: I added my own character to HBP, Skye, a Death Eater who falls in love with Harry. Ironic, no? I made up a whole story in my head... this is just a bit near the very end. In my mind anyways. XoneshotX


I honestly wouldn't have submitted this, if my friend Mariginiagio hadn't told me it was good. I had been harboring some strange ideas for a HP fan fiction… this was just me filtering some stuff. Apparently, Skye, my char, is a born Death Eater. Her parents are dead and she moves in with her uncle in London. She goes to school in Hogwarts, and instead of being sorted into Slytherin as was her first thought, she is sorted into Gryffindor. She befriends the 'Golden Trio' on the Dark Lord's wishes. Eventually she is not pretending anymore, but forms a real bond with the trio. She falls in love with Harry. On the night that she is supposed to kill him, she instead goes to Dumbledore for help… because he was the only one Tom Riddle was scared of. This is the first half of what I wrote the night I put this into words… Oh, and by the way, this bit might not make any sense. It's kind of near the end of the story in my mind. No flames please, I'm a rookie writer. This is my first story actually...

_Kisses!_

Jules

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat on the edge of the lake, too numb to feel my blond hair whipping across my face. My lips were parted slightly and I made no sound. My arms hung loosely from my knees, which were bent against my body. For how long I was there I didn't know. _Make your choice..._ Those words haunted me. I took a moment to stretch out my left arm to pull back the sleeve of my robes. There was the mark. The dark mark. The mark that bound myself to him, and all his terrors. _Voldemort._ I whispered. I didn't know where my loyalties lied. I pulled my sleeve back to my wrist. I was born of Death Eaters, I knew. I was a Death Eater. But was it what I wanted? I had hidden in darkness too long, Hogwarts had changed me. I knew it would, why else would I be in Gryffindor? I had believed I was pure Slytherin. Was I? I held lives in my hand. Harry Potter's especially. I was afraid of what I could do. The power I possesed. I could use it for good, lately it became a much more appealing idea. The Dark Lord was not pleased with my behaviour lately. Becoming too friendly with the Gryffindors. I couldn't pull myself back from the dark waters I had thrown myself into. It was too late to save anyone, much less me. But, with the help of Dumbledore... they said he was the only man Voldemort was afraid of. If I could let him in on my secret, and plead his aid. For my sake. For everyone's. That was it! But who knew how Dumbledore would take the news. A Death Eater in Gryffindor, asking for help, after hiding the secret for years. I had to do it anyway. For Harry...

Presently I felt someone plop down on the ground beside me. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. He would make himself known when ready. I felt an arm on my hand, warm and reassuring...

"Skye?" I turned my head slowly. Harry! Not now, I was too afraid of what I might do. Lash out maybe, to end my troubles and hurl myself into the abyss that was Voldemort's pleasure. His face held every sign of worry. His green eyes shone prettily...

I tried to speak but couldn't. I cleared my throat and swallowed, parted my lips again,

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" he asked. Did I LOOK okay? is what I wanted to know. I stood up quickly and hovered for a few seconds.

"Harry..." I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could feel panic rising up inside me and tried to steady myself by reaching my arms out beside me. He rose and grabbed both of my arms for support. To feel him so close was jarring to the senses. A thought flashed in my mind again, what I could do to him...

"Harry…" I wouldn't give in. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see him. I breathed in and out. In and out. I felt so weak. Suddenly I could feel my body lilting to one side, and his grip tightened on my arms. I was collapsing, and everything went dark.


End file.
